rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
UFHC-008 Garum Red Nose
|-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2= The UFHC-008 Garum Red Nose is the first production model of the UFHC-008 Garum, designed and customized for Space Corps Bydo Assault Armada 1. The ship is painted in a similar fashion to the Tyr belonging to the same fleet and has a jutting red nose containing the radar equipment, befitting the ship's name. The Red Nose is the only unit in the R-Type Series that utilizes a unique and advanced armor plating which effectively reduces damage by up to 40%, while still maintaining a low weight. In every other aspect however, the ship is a marginally enhanced Vanargand cruiser. History THE FOLLOWING IS MERELY SPECULATED HISTORY BASED ON GAME EVENTS. THESE ARE NOT CONFIRMED BY IREM SOFTWARE ENGINEERING AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS FAN INFORMATION. HOWEVER TEXT IN ITALICS IS CONFIRMED AND TRUE INFORMATION. As the final modifications were being placed on the base Garum, the fleet sent to destroy the bydo homeworld, Space Corps Bydo Assault Armada 1 came under extremely heavy counterattack from the Bydo while traversing a water-based planet. High casualties were witnessed and reinforcements were requested. As there were no squadrons other than the armada within suitable distance, the fleet commander of SCBAA1 placed an impromptu order for the first Garum ever made. The ship was extremely promptly constructed and painted, and then was sent to assist the ailing armada with Captain Mathena at the helm. The ship arrived to the SCBAA1 shortly after they had disabled an abandoned transit facility and the ship was nicknamed the Red Nose by secondary fleet commander Francois. The new cruiser proved itself a valuable asset to the armada through the final assault to the Bydo Homeworld, not taking any damage for more than three missions. However, after the Ebon Eye was 'killed', an ensuing psi-rift caused the Red Nose (as well as the whole rest of the fleet) to disappear from all contact. The crew of the Red Nose was never seen or heard from again, and were presumed Killed In Action. Since then, several other Garum Red Nose look-alikes have been stationed in defensive positions as working memorials to the tragic loss that occurred on that fateful day. These mock-ups are base-model Garum's fitted with standard equipment and are not as powerful as the original cruiser. Main Article: UFHC-008 Garum#Appearances The Garum, as it is an upgraded Vanargand does not differ from its sibling by much, with the only true difference being in resilience and weapon strength. All other features are essentially the same. Description: Garum Red Nose UFHC-008 Garum -Cruiser-'' Enhanced Vanargand, nicknamed the "Red Nose". Has enhanced armor and blocking capabilities. HP: 235 Fuel: 100 Radar: 4 Speed: 3 Evade: 15% '''Installations:' Carry x3 Bow Gun 3 Turns Main Weapon Requirements: Jurisdictive Dossier Cruiser Systems Upgrade 1 UFHC-007 Vanargand 50 Solonium 50 Etherium 50 Bydogen Armaments: Garum Red Nose Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Trace Laser 2 20 28 2-4 70% A/B Vector Homing lasers shot from both sides of the cruiser. Moderate power, but high accuracy. Description: Vaen Cannon II UFHC-008 Vaen Cannon II -Bow Weapon-'' Modified Vaen cannon with improved destructive force. Installed on the Garum's bow. HP: 180 Fuel: 100 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 4 Speed: 0 Evade: 1% '''Installations:' Charge Enabled Armaments: Vaen Cannon II Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bow Wave 2 3 Turns 147 --- 99% ATK Particle The most powerful weapon class a warship can equip. Its design is similar to that of the Wave Cannon. Description: Bridge Section UFHC-008 Bridge Section -Armament-'' Garum's bridge and main gun, capable of firing a powerful laser vertically above the ship. HP: 180 Fuel: 100 Radar: 4 Speed: 0 Evade: 1% '''Armaments: Bridge Section' Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bridge Gun 16 58 Top: 2-4 50% A/C Piercing A beam cannon installed on warship bridges that can target only overhead enemies. See Also Related Development *UFHC-008 Garum *UFHC-007 Vanargand *UFBS-011 Tyr Comparable Spacecraft *B-Bld Boldo Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:Ships in R-Type Command